ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/March
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of March, 2010. March 1 Leaving The Mandarin Oriental Hotel in London 3-1-10 Hotel.jpg At London City Airport 01-03-10 at london city airport.jpg 1-3-2010 at london city airport.jpg MAC Viva Glam Launch at Il Bottaccio Hotel in London Arrival 3-1-10 Arriving Il Bottacio Hotel 001.jpg Black Carpet Mac viva glam.jpg 3-1-10 Mac Viva Glam Launch at Il Bottaccio in London - Black Carpet 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Jeffrey Bryant and a floral mask by Piers Atkinson. Interview with Sharon Osbourne Mac viva glam - 1 march 2010.jpg 3-1-10 MAC Viva Glam 002.jpg 3-3-10 MAC Viva Glam 001.png 3-1-10 Press conference 001.jpg :Backstage 3-1-10 Backstage at the Launch Event 001.jpg Leaving Il Bottaccio Hotel in London 3-1-10 Leaving Il Bottaccio Hotel in London 001.jpg S. E. C. C. (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 01032010trasy_28929.jpg 01032010trasy_281329.jpg 01032010trasy_281229.jpg March 2 Friday Night with Jonathan Ross Interviews 1st Part Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg 3-5-10 J Ross 1.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a suit and shoes by Armani Privé, a Telephone hat by Philip Treacy and gloves by Valentino. "Brown Eyes" Performance Lady GaGa Brown Eyes 2010 Jonathan Ross.jpg :Lady Gaga wears the Living Dress by Haus of Gaga and shoes by Armani Privé. 2nd Part AtsukoKudo6.jpg 3-5-10 J Ross 2.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress and gloves by Atsuko Kudo ('Eden') and a Telephone hat by Fred Butler. "Telephone" Performance 446lady gaga.jpg Backstage March 5, 2010 002.png :Lady Gaga and her dancers' wears outfits by Keko Hainswheeler. Buddha Bar in London Arrival 3-2-10 Arriving at Buddha Bar in London 001.jpg 3-2-10 Arriving at Buddha Bar in London 002.jpg Leaving OutinLondon2.jpg 3-2-10 Buddha Bar.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a hat by Piers Atkinson (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), a lace suit by Pam Hogg (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), gloves and a jacket by Valentino, a metal skirt by Gemma Slack (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) and boots by Pink Cobra. March 3 E! News Exclusive premiere 3-3-10 Talks about Telephone 001.png Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 3-3-10 Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 001.jpg Cardiff International Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 04032010trasy_28329.jpg 04032010trasy_28529.jpg 04032010trasy_28829.jpg 04032010trasy_281729.jpg 04032010trasy_281929.jpg 04032010trasy_281529.jpg March 4 Metro Radio Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Leaving Metro Radio Arena 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg March 5 Hotel in Birmingham Marco Grob Photoshoot 3-5-10 Marco Grob 001.PNG 3-5-10 Marco Grob 002.JPG 3-5-10 Marco Grob 003.JPG 3-5-10 Marco Grob 005.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Armani Privé. Backstage With Steven Klein.jpg 3-5-10 Marco Grob BTS 001.jpg 3-5-10 Marco Grob BTS 004.jpg Leaving Hotel 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Saint Laurent (Rive Gauche, 1980's) and sunglasses by Versace. LG Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 6 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 005.jpg 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 004.jpg 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 002.jpg 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 003.jpg 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg 3-6-10 Heathrow.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Jeffrey Bryant, custom platforms by Armani and sunglasses by Leandro Manuel Emede. Leaving the LAX Airport in LA 3-6-10 Leaving LAX Airport 001.jpg 3-6-10 Leaving LAX Airport 002.jpg March 9 Leaving the Trousdale Club in West Hollywood 3-9-10 Leaving Trousdale Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg March 11 LAX Airport Out in Auckland.jpg 3-11-10 LAX.jpg March 12 At Auckland Airport in New Zealand March 12, 2010 001.png 3-12-10 Auckland Airport.jpg March 13 Vector Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 14 Vector Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version ) March 15 At Mechanics Bay 3-15-10 At Heliport in Auckland 001.jpg 3-15-10 At Heliport in Auckland 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser. March 17 Leaving Sydney Airport Out in Sydney 2.jpg 3-17-10 Leaving Sydney Airport 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Chanel (Mod. 01450). Sydney Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 18 3-18-10 Backstage at concert Kyle and Jackie O.jpg|Backstage 2day FM'S Kyle and Jackie O Interview 3-18-10 2day FM'S Kyle and Jackie O - Backstage at Syndey Entertainment Centre 001.jpg Sydney Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Leaving IVY Bar Nightclub in Sydney AtsukoKudo7.jpg 3-18-10 IVY.jpg :Lady Gaga wears the "Eden" corsetted dress by Atsuko Kudo (Love From Berlin Collection) and heels by Pleaser. March 19 At Taronga Zoo in Sydney Mykita3.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Mykita. March 20 Newcastle Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 21 With Justin Tranter in Sydney 3-21-10 With Justin Tranter in Sydney 001.jpg Twitter Russian Rose Gold Vampire Grillz.jpg "RUSSIAN ROSE GOLD VAMPIRE GRILLZ early birthday present from the haus, gravediggaz! i've been begging for these" :Lady Gaga wears a bracelet by Cartier and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. March 23 At Nova FM Interview 3-23-10 Nova FM - Backstage 001.jpg 3-23-10 Nova FM - Backstage 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom pants by Jeffrey Bryant and sunglasses by Chanel. At 2day FM'S Hamish and Andy Interview 3-23-10 Hamish and Andy - Backstage 001.jpg 3-23-10 Hamish and Andy - Backstage 002.jpg Rod Laver Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 24 Rod Laver Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Arrival 3-24-10 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Inside 3-24-10 At Rod Laver Arena 001.jpg Twitter Red Tea Cup.jpg March 26 Brisbane Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Leaving Cha Cha Char Restaurant in Brisbane March 26, 2010 001.png 3-26-10 Leaving Cha Cha Char Restaurant 002.jpg 3-26-10 Leaving Cha Cha Char Restaurant 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and sunglasses by Chanel and a bracelet by Hermès. March 27 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 001.jpg 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 002.jpg 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. Brisbane Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) March 28 At The Zoo Nightclub in Brisbane 3-28-10 At The Zoo Nightclub in Brisbane 001.JPEG :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. March 29 AIS Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Category:2010 fashion